


The Meeting (Ringo Starr x Male Reader)

by RingoNose



Category: The Beatles (Band), ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Modern, Nose Fetish, Nose penetration, Nostrils, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Ringo - Freeform, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, blowjob, bottom ringo, nose, nose fuck, nose sucking, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoNose/pseuds/RingoNose
Summary: Ringo Starr x Male Reader, bottom ringo. Ringo and I had been friends for a while, but could we become more? Second Chapter has more nose stuff BTW THIS IS YOUNG RINGO I JUST MADE IT MODERN BC IM LAZY
Relationships: Ringo Starr & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly for myself, but liked it enough to where I thought I should share. The nose scenes will be marked with a 🌟 for those who want to skip those- but the second chapter will be pure nose fetish, so there will be no markings. Also the italics for the thoughts did not save over, so sorry about that in advance

It was a Friday night, around 8 o'clock at night. I sat alone in my apartment, listening to the sounds of the bustling city below. A song on my radio came on.

Sounds like something his dumbass would write, I thought to myself. It had been nearly a month since I had seen him last, but the thought of my friend flickered through my head. "I would how Ringos doing." I mumbled to the empty room. The thought was pushed out of my head with the sound of my drunk neighbors stumbling down the hall. The third night in a row that they had done this. If the nonsensical babbling was annoying enough- then the loud sex was even worse. These cheaply made apartments had the thinnest walls known to man and they didn't seem to care at all.

I would love to just be with someone and just be so engulfed in their essence that I forget the surrounding world. I thought about it for a minute then revised the thought. Or in the case of those bastards- to be drunk enough to sleep with someone you only half-ass love. Although the first option was definitely more preferable- one could settle for the second.

As I fantasized more about the could be better option with a genderless, faceless person, features began to develop. A smaller man with a fit frame. His lips uttered nothing but soft moans. I couldn't help but fixate on his nose. God it was perfect, large but gorgeous, a bridge placed perfectly, the nose in whole was as if god himself sculpted it himself.

It dawned on me that I had been picturing my own friend. I had always thought of him somewhat in that way- but this definitely was the first I clearly imagined his body doing such a deed. It was a nice thought, but it was just a thought, nothing more.

I sat a second in uncomfortable horniness, until I undid my pants and pulled them off my body. As I pull my boxers down, my aching cock sprung up, begged for a release. My hand gently wrapped around it, and I began to pump my hand up and down, up and down, each motion bringing me closer to climax. I could picture, instead of my hand, Ringo's hand possibly. I hated sexualizing him without us even being together, but it was impossible to push him out of your mind in this time. I brushed my thumb over the head, pictureing it was his nose. I could feel a feeling go through my body, and I soon enough felt hot cum on my lower abdomen and hand. A slight moan escaped from my throat as a wave of pleasure went through my entire body.

I quickly got up, and like an idiot, left the tissues across the room. Grabbing the tissues- I wipe the sticky cum off of me. I was disgusted with myself. Maybe next time I could call Ringo up and invite him over- to reassure friendship. Inviting a friend over with the intention of sex along isn't the best. But hell- it's something I was about to do.

I went to bed. Thinking about just hearing his voice on the phone tomorrow made me anxious. I had had slight feelings for him- but the recent events had just magnified it. God. Hopefully he feels the same curiosity.

Waking up the next morning I check my phone. A few messages from friends who get up earlier, or go to sleep later. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his name in my notifications. Ringo. Why had he texted me? I open the message:

"Hey- haven't seen you in a while. Wanna meet up some time today if your free?" It read.

"Oo good grammar for once," I say to myself with a laugh.

"Of course! 2 good for you?"

The reply took a minute or so (I assumed he was just trying to write understandably), and all he said that the time was good for him too, and that we would hang at my house.

Each hour passed as slow as lead. I knew deep down nothing would happen with in this meeting, but one could hope. Even if he did feel the same, would he be okay with the nose thing? I mean most people with a large nose are self conscious- even if it's one of the most gorgeous noses I've ever seen.

A abrupt knock at my door sent my heart racing. Isn't this too early?? I checked my phone... no, it was 1:57. I fixed my hair- looking into my phone camera, and rushed to the door. The door was opened, and there stood Ringo.

He looked the same as I last saw him, but more well put together. He wore a simple t-shirt and jacket and jeans.

"Dude- how are things? You look great by the way," I ask, letting him in.

"Oh things are the same. But I'm happy with that." He sat down at my couch and took his jacket off. "How are you?"

"Looking for love." I laughed and sat next to him, "You can imagine it's going very well."

Ringo smiled his goofy grin. God he's perfect.

"Who've you been thinking of?"

Fuck. "Oh- no one in particular." I felt blood rush to my face. God I'm a shit liar. I could see it click on Ringo's face, not even a full second after I uttered those words. Fuckkkkk god he's going to hate me now- or not even want to be my friend.

"Hey- is everything alright?" Ringo asked. "You look flustered."

I dismissively waved my hand in the air. "Yeah yeah- everything alright. I'm just-" I should drop the act. "It's- it's obvious isn't it?"

"I'm flattered- but I don't think being in a gay relationship would be good publicly for someone like me." Ringo explained with a sigh.

"Does it have to be public? Couldn't this just be between us? The rest don't have to know." I lean in.

"Hell, I'm not even sure I feel the same with you. Don't take it personally- I just haven't experimented with men ever."

"Well- you always can start somewhere..." god I shouldn't push him into this. "...Only if you want to that is."

Ringo pulled his legs up unto the couch- and sat in a rather uncomfortable looking position. "I'm interested... curious." He crawled closer to me.

His head was level with my shoulder with the way he draped his body over the couch. It was a rather large couch- so I'm not shocked he could fit fully, but that there was so much room and yet he decided to sit less than a foot away. I wasn't upset.

He propped himself up, sat with his legs under him- his face was inches from mine now. My god- he's even more perfect up close, I thought to myself.

Ringo's lips parted slightly and I felt his hand behind my head as he pulled me to his face. His lips pressed tenderly against mine. This was a kiss of testing the waters, not one of passion.

He pulled back slowly. "That- wasn't like what I expected."

"Do you really want to do this Ringo? I'm not-" I started before he cut me off with kissing me again. This time it was more fierce. His lips felt soft yet there was power behind them. Moving on top my body, he placed one hand cupped beneath my jaw and the other behind my neck, all whilst our lips touched. I placed my hands on his hips. Mindlessly I fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, and slowly felt my way through, until I was touching his bare skin.

"Mm ringo." I moaned in between kisses. I traced my kisses down to his neck. When I started kissing his neck he let out a soft moan. He's actually enjoying this... I didn't expect that.

Ringo began to take off his shirt, desperate for more contact.

"Fuck- you're stunning you know that." I said- admiring his body. As I traced my hand down his bare chest, I could see him getting more aroused- not even trying to hide his growing boner. My hand stopped above the waistband of his jeans.

"Please..." He breathily mumbled into my ear.

I undid the top button on his pants along with the zipper. The outline of his cock was pressing against the jeans, and he was larger than I expected- with him being such a small man. I asked Ringo to get off me briefly so we could both relatively undress.

Now just in our boxers- it was clear the two of us were aroused. Ringo climbed back on my lap- this time he kissed my neck. I felt butterflies go through my whole body. He slowly kissed his way down my chest while inching slowly off until his face was near my crotch.

"I've never done this before." He remarked. His fingers snapped the waistband of my boxers. "I want to try."

I pulled down the front of the boxers until my cock was revealed. Ringo looked at it hesitantly, and wrapped his hand around the shaft. The hand moved up and down carefully- but steadily. His cold rings gave an odd sensation, not a bad one though. With his other hand he inched off my boxers. I moaned as he slightly sped up. He was visibly trying to hide his little dorky grin- he was enjoying pleasuring me. He put his face closer to the head- and placed the dick in his mouth- still pumping it with his hand. He bobbed his head down and up to match the motion of his hand. For someone who had never done this before- he was quite good. Within his mouth his tongue played with the head. I tried to hold back a moan but it escaped.

After a few minutes of this I felt myself close to orgasm. "Ringo- please stop I'm about to..."

He thankfully stopped altogether. "What now?" He asked.

I thought about my short fantasy from yesterday. God would he be okay with that? "It's embarrassing- I-"

"Y/N- I just had your dick in my mouth- I'm positive I won't mind."

I told him.

🌟

"What do you only like me for my nose?" He joked with a smile.

"No! I swear. But it is a perfect one."

"An odd compliment but I'll take it." He kissed my inner thigh and began to jerk me off once again. This time however, he also lightly ran his nose upwards from the base. He circled it around the head. When he took it off there was a trail of precum between his nose and the dick.

He continued the cycle of touching his nose on my cock while jerking me off until I was on the verge of orgasm again. I warned him again, but this time I didn't ask him to stop. Ringo took his nose off, but continued to pump. He himself looked needy in terms of pleasure.

🌟

Suddenly cum hit him in the face- thankfully it didn't get in his eyes. He didn't let go until I finished.

Ringo got up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to wipe the cum off his face. He found a paper towel and brought one over for me and one for him.

"My jaw hurts you bastard." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Nah I should have expected it. You still up for things? Or should I just finish by myself."

I glanced at his hidden erection then back up at his eyes. "Can we do this in the bedroom instead? The couch isn't as roomy."

Ringo- as he already been here before- walked over to the bedroom. I saw through the open door- the faint silhouette of Ringo taking off his boxers in the reflection of the window.

I walked over to my room- ringo wasn't facing me, but he was naked alright.

"Do you wanna top or bottom?" I ask as I walk in. Standing in the doorway I awaited his answer. "I'm a switch so I'm neutral pretty much."

"Top or bottom?" Ringo said turning around to face me.

I was caught of guard. "It's..." I started. He could tell I was looking at his dick- and getting VERY distracted by it. My erection began to grow back slowly.

He sighed, walked to the bed, and waved me over. I came to him and kissed him. We began to feverishly make out. I pushed Ringo down unto the bed. I was on top on him. He looked so submissive under me... it was so arousing. We grinded against each other, no clothes between us, just pure skin. I moved my lips up and kissed the side of his nose.

🌟

The desire to suck his nose was overwhelming at this point. Ringo seemed to have caught on and gave me a look that said "it's ok- give it a go." I kissed the tip on his nose before tenderly taking it in my mouth. My tongue ran up the bottom of it. I hope he's is getting something out of this. I know for a fact I am. 🌟

This went on until I had my fair share. I lazily trailed my kisses down to his hips. His cock twitched with anticipation. There's no way in hell I can fit all of that down my throat. I took his cock in my hand before placing it to my lips. Ringo sat up with one of his arms behind him to keep him up. His other hand he put behind my head. At that time I began to take it into my mouth. I focused mainly on the head- playing with it with my tongue. I would choke if I took his full length- so I decided against it. My head bobbed up and down. Occasionally Ringo let out a short low moan. After a minute he tugged my head back by my hair. "So soon?" I tease.

"Oh shut up" He said, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.

I let him kiss me then I got up and went into the side table to grab the lube and condoms. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ringo patiently waiting whilst I searched. Thankfully it only took a few seconds.

There were a few condoms left. So I unwrapped one and put it on. I put the lube on my finger and on Ringo's hole. He looked anxious about what was to happen.

"It's ok." I whispered as I began to slowly press into him. "You'll be okay."

He squirmed uncomfortably a little bit. "That feels so weird." He muttered.

"I just don't want to hurt you- I have to do this." More lube was put on my first two fingers. I slid the second one in.

Ringo made a sound.

"You okay?" I ask- still trying to prepare him.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle a full dick- I mean god i can hardly with whatever number of fingers are-" He cut himself off and covered his mouth.

Did I find the spot? I hit the same area again. Ringo let a muffled moan out through his hand.

When I thought he was ready enough, I put lube on my dick and on Ringo's hole again. To prop him up easier I put a pillow under his ass.

He looked at me with his droopy eyes. They reflected pure lust.

"You ready?" I asked him. My dick was lined up with him- only an inch or less away from the entrance.

"Yes." Ringo said breathily.

I went as slow as possible, leading all my girth into the small man. He spread his legs further- trying to make this as easy as possible. My god... he's so tight.

Ringo loudly moaned when it was fully in. I could see that this was really stretching him out. His hand made its way down to his large cock and began to pleasure himself while I fucked him.

I slowly pulled out most of my dick, then pushed it all back. I had to re-find the spot, don't want to have all the fun myself. Moving around a bit- I eventually got it. Ringo's face went red and his mouth slightly parted. My hips gently and steadily hit his against his ass. Precum began to drip out his tip.

He looked so vulnerable with his legs spread and cock bared. It made me crave him even more. I began to pick up the pace.

Ringo's moaning increased in volume. His moans alone could bring me to orgasm they were so sexy.

"Flip over." I ordered him and took my cock out of his ass. He obeyed- and went on his stomach with his ass in the air. I slowly reentered him, and put my hands on his hips as I began to pound into him again and again.

"Fuck y/n." He gasped.

My hand reached down from his hip and onto his cock. I slid my hand up and down it's length. Ringo's legs buckled a little.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes!" Ringo gasped.

Ringo's moans grew. He led my hand to jerk him off quicker.

Out of nowhere I felt his body tighten around me. I felt hot cum shoot on my hand. With a few more thrusts I came as well.

I pulled out of him. Ringo turned around to face me.

"Thank you." Was all I could say to him. Ringo smiles and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you too." He replied.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nose Nose Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics don't save over, sorry! :(

Me and Ringo had hooked up almost a full month ago. Since then... quite a lot of things have happened. Firstly, Ringo came to the conclusion that he was NOT straight (although he still leaned towards women). Him and I were not in a relationship, and while I did want to be in one, Ringo wasn't ready for a committed relationship to a man. Being in the public eye, this would not have helped his reputation. Despite all of this, Ringo had come over to my house, and me to his quite a few times. Not always for sex (although it did happen), but for other things like talking and whatnot. We still wanted to maintain our friendship.

Today I was going to go to Ringo's house. Thankfully it's not too long of a drive- maybe 30 minutes if the traffic is good? I got into my car, and began to drive. On the way, I got a text.

Ringo? Why is he texting me now? I open the text.

"When will you be here? I'm waiting..." Read the message. A picture was attached.

As much as I would love to see what it is I should focus on the road. I put my phone down and look back up at the road. Thankfully I was still in my lane, and still on the right way to his house.

Pulling into his driveway I finally opened his message. Just as I suspected, it was a picture of him and his cock. He made sure to get both his dick and nose into the same picture. Today was a sex day, and I'm not complaining.

Hopefully we can try something new. We had done nose things so many times now, bit of a Pavlov's dog type thing with any form of stimulation to the nose, Ringo gets aroused. A win win for the two of us really.

I get out of my car and walk down the pathway to his house. When I open the door I notice he isn't there. "Ringo?" I call out.

"I'm in the bedroom."

I instinctively walk into his bedroom, where he was sprawled out on the bed. On the nightstand I could see a bottle of lube and handcuffs. 100% a sex day.

I laid down next to Ringo and turned to him. He immediately grabbed my face and pulled it in. We began to feverishly make out. Ringo's hips began to grind against my own.

"You really are horny aren't you?" I whisper in between breaths.

Ringo nods quickly and pulls my face back to his. I felt his nose press against my cheek.

I kissed his lips once more and moved back. My finger ran down the bridge of Ringo's nose. I felt myself harden just at the feeling of it under my fingers. God I want to fuck his nose so badly...

My finger traced around his nostril lightly, a soft moan escaped Ringo's lips. I brought my lips to his nose and kissed the tip. Ringo began to take his pants off with me helping him. Parting from his nose, I helped him get fully undressed, and then myself. Our crotches pressed together as we grinded our bodies against each others.

He out of nowhere got off of me and grabbed the handcuffs off of the side table. I held out my wrists for him and he clicked it on my right hand. I laid down on my back and he cuffed me to the bed frame. Ringo did the same with my other hand. I was at his disposal now, and I was thrilled.

Ringo leaned in and sniffed next to my ear, I could tell he had a cold as it was not a smooth sniff, which frankly, made it even more arousing. I wasn't one for snot, but the sound of a sniff from a sick person? It's enough for one to orgasm from that alone.

"Do you like that you slut?" Ringo breathily said into my ear. He wrapped his hand around my cock and began to slowly.... very slowly... jerk me off. He knew what he was doing, and was it working. The teasing got me more aroused and made me crave him even more. He sniffed in my ear again, this time more powerful.

I looked up at him. From this angle I could see right inside his nose. He flared his nostrils for me and began to finger his nose. But he never fully gave into what I wanted, he would go a little in, but then just push his nose. The display was too much, I needed to be in his nose.

"Ringo please..." I moaned. "Stop teasing me..."

"Hm? And do what instead?"

"Let me fuck you please."

"Well, I much prefer this. Seeing you so bothered is such a turn on." He placed a kiss on my lips and moved downwards. His nose purposely dragged along my body, making me squirm.

He kissed the base of my cock, then tenderly took it into his mouth. His tongue played with the head.

"Ringo... I want to fuck you, but fuck your nose." I admitted through a moan.

He took his mouth off of my dick, but continued pumping it with his hand. "Oh? Well this is new."

"It's been a desire of mine for a while."

Ringo ran his nose down my cock. "Then let's do it." He said.

I could tell he was nervous, and frankly I was too. I didn't want to hurt him, and I knew it would. "It will hurt."

"That's okay, we can always stop." Ringo begins to look for the lube, to make it easier for us.

He puts the lube on my dick and then spreads it around his right nostril with whatever was remaining on his hand.

"Do you want me to uncuff you?"

I shook my head no. The powerless feeling was very arousing.

Ringo held my cock in his hand. He lined his nostril over the tip and begins to push it in slowly. He winces as it stretches him.

"If this is too painful we can stop like you said." I quickly tell Ringo.

"No no... I've got this." He says and pushes down harder. Around an inch was within him now. "Oh my god..." He mutters.

Ringo sighed when it was fully in.

"You look so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too." Ringo nasally said.

The vibrations from his words made me moan.

He began to bring his head up, then down. The sight of my cock going in and out of his nose was just amazing. It was far better then I could have every imagined.

Ringo slipped his hands down began to feel his own cock. "Mmm... y/n"

He quickened his pace. His nostril was so tight around me I felt as if I could cum at any moment. "Oh god..." I moaned.

With his free hand, he spread my legs slightly and began to push his fingers into me.

I looked at Ringo. Cock up his nose, jerking himself off, and fingering me. God it was the best thing I had ever seen in my life. Ringo has gotten used to the cock up his nose and was letting it go in and out as quick as possible.

The feeling of an orgasm began to stir, and with all the stimulation I quickly came.

Ringo was surprised by sudden cum shot and flinched back, but not enough for him to come off.

He looked at me, cum dripping out of his now slightly stretched nostril. His hand came up to wipe it off his face.

"Wait-"

Ringo paused. "Oh? You like the view?" He said and crawled up to me, letting me see what I've done. Confidently he placed a kiss on my lips forcing me to taste myself.

Ringo, lips still on mine, reached around to get the key to the cuffs. Once I was released I wiped the cum off of Ringo's face and kissed him harder.

His plump lips were the perfect size for kissing. I could kiss them 24/7 and never get tired of them. Then I remembered.

"You didn't get to finish." I commented.

Ringo looked down at his hard member, then back up at me. "I guess we have to do something about that then."

I leaned down to his crotch. "I guess we do." I agreed, gingerly taking his cock into my mouth. God he's so big I think to myself.

Ringo grabbed my hair and pushed me down on his dick- immediately I gag, but I keep on doing what I was doing. As Ringo begins to get rougher with his movements, it becomes harder not to choke on his cock. While I'm not used to Ringo being so rough, I can't deny it, it's quite enjoyable. After not very long of this, he shoots a load into the back of my throat.

Naturally, I breathe it in by mistake and begin to cough.

"Oh y/n I'm so sorry!" Ringo says when I started violently coughing.

"It's ok." I said hoarsely.

He places a hand on my cheek. "Let's clean up ok?"

We go into his bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom. Ringo grabs a tissue and blows his nose in an attempt to get the cum out.

"That was really fun." He said in between blows. "I'd do it again."

I tried not to focus on the sounds of him blowing his nose. I had had enough sexual things for one day.

I wet a hand towel under the sink and began to wipe Ringo's face. His face looked so soft and innocent, gentle. I placed a light kiss on his forehead. Here we were, standing naked together in a bathroom after everything that just happen, yet I saw only innocence in his eyes.

I put on a bathrobe after cleaning up, and Ringo wore a t-shirt and sweatpants. We went back in his bed and were in each others arms. I played with his soft brown hair, while my face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Ringo gave one final kiss to the top of my head, and we fell asleep arm in arm.


End file.
